


Trapped

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, psychiatric hospital
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	Trapped

„Jak dlouho už tu takhle sedí?“   
„Několik hodin. Vždycky tu sedí několik hodin a má ten svůj podivný nepřítomný výraz.“   
„Nevíte, co se mu honí hlavou?“   
„To ví snad jen Bůh…“   
Vnímal ty hlasy jen jako tichou ozvěnu v pozadí. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nedokázal je vymazat úplně. Mohl je ale potlačit natolik, že ho téměř nerušily. Tedy až doteď.   
Vrátil se do svého současného světa, kde byl právě svědkem pohřbu svého nejlepšího přítele, a vzpomínal na své dětství. Na to, jak mu vždycky otec radil, ať si najde přátele. Říkal to, jako by to snad bylo něco snadného. Jako by snad lidé, kteří by mohli být jeho přáteli byli všude.   
Dlouho nikoho neměl. Pak se ale objevil Mark. Nejlepší na tom všem bylo, že Mark byl přesně takový, jakého ho chtěl mít. Byl trpělivý, důvěřivý a nesmírně chytrý. Tak mu to alespoň ze začátku připadalo. Kdo mohl tušit, že ho Mark časem omrzí? Jeho trpělivost už nebyla dobrá, ale nudná. Jeho důvěřivost se stala naivitou a jeho chytrost se stala povyšováním se nad ostatními. Už mu nebyl ideálním přítelem a bylo načase, aby odešel. Dalo by se říct, že spáchal vraždu. Dá se to ale tak nazvat, když jeho přítel nikdy ve skutečnosti neexistoval?  
Ospravedlňoval si to tím, že Mark přece nemohl žít navždy, a právě nadešel jeho čas. Přesto ho někde v koutku mysli sžírala vina.   
Samozřejmě to mohl vrátit. Přivést Marka zpět k životu. Jenže tím by narušil řád. Překroutil by všechna pravidla, která tu kdy existovala. Z jeho světa by se stal chaos, a to by nesnesl.   
Bylo načase najít si nového přítele. Někoho, kdo by vyhovoval tomu, čím je teď on sám. Jenže věděl to? Čím je, čím chce být?   
Co když ho nový přítel zase omrzí a bude muset zemřít? Ne. Zabít podruhé už by nedokázal.   
Dolehly k němu tiché hlasy:   
„A má vůbec nějaké přátele, rodinu, někoho, kdo by ho navštěvoval?“   
„Ne. Většina z nich nikoho nemá. Lidé většinou neunesou, když se s jejich milovanými stane něco takového. Nejdřív se snaží, ale po nějaké době, když zjistí, že to už nikdy nebude takové, jaké to bývalo dřív, to vzdají. Nikdo nezůstane až do konce.“   
Co tím myslí? On zůstal až do konce. Byl tu pro svého přítele v dobrém i ve zlém. Byl tu pro něj vždycky. Není jako ti lidé, o kterých ty hlasy mluví. Byla to nehoda. Nešlo to udělat jinak. Nešlo…   
Opět se ozvaly ty hlasy:   
„K tomuhle nikdo nechodil už od začátku. Otec mu zemřel a matka žije někde v Asii. Je to chudák.“   
Naštval se. Takhle o něm mluvit nemůžou. Není chudák. Ano, nedávno mu zemřel přítel a ano, je to tragické a smutné, ale není chudák. Může si přeci najít nového přítele. Nikdy nebude „chudák“. Nikdy nebude sám.   
…  
Jmenoval se Steve. Byl proměnlivý a nepředvídatelný. Vyl vtipný a milý. Právě proto bylo překvapující, že si ho nedokázal oblíbit. Steve měl jiskru, měl šarm, tak proč ho nemůže přijmout? Proč?   
Že by se spletl, a nakonec přeci jen zůstane sám? Měl to vědět už od začátku. Měl to ukončit už dávno. Ale jak? Když se řízne, neteče mu krev. Když se snaží oběsit, tak se mu nezlomí vaz, ani se neudusí, prostě tam jen visí.   
Pomalu mu to začínalo docházet. Nemůže se zabít. Musí čekat, až zemře jeho tělesná schránka. A to může trvat ještě desítky let. Vědomí toho, že by měl žít ještě tak dlouho a sám, ho ničilo. Zkusil promluvit na ty vzdálené hlasy: „Zabijte mě. Zabijte mě, prosím!“   
Nezdálo se, že by ho slyšeli.   
Pak ale jeden hlas promluvil: „Co to říkal?“   
Je možné, že ho slyšeli? Je možné, že ho konečně vysvobodí?   
„Nejspíš má jen hlad,“ ozval se druhý hlas a jemu došlo, že se odsud nikdy nedostane.


End file.
